Musicians in the Woods Forest Coord
(もりのおんがくたいフォレスト) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Musicians in the Woods Maple Coord, Musicians in the Woods Lake Coord and Musicians in the Woods Sunny Coord. User TBA Appearance Tops A turquoise corset with gold pearls and two straps at the middle of the white chest, where a G-clef hangs from the center. Around the top of the chest is a row of tiny aquamarine roses, and going down the mile of the torso is a white to pale blue gradient band lined by ruffles. It has a print of black vertical lines and music notes, and a gold border. On the navel are horizontal black lines, and a white scalloped band with light red roses lining the middle, held together by a gold pearl chain. On the back is a large turquoise bow with a pastel blue border and white ornate border. Layers of light teal gradient feathers cover the shoulder with a gold fringed shoulder-pad. A white semi-pleat collar with a pastel blue gradient and black music note pattern covers the neck, with gold lining the scalloped top and a short teal tie around it. The tie has a gold G-clef drawn on it and at the center is a light red flower. On the corner is a little yellow bird. White gloves are included with a scalloped cuff colored like the collar. Around the middle are light red roses. Skirt A white skirt with a blue gradient on both the top and bottom, lined with aquamarine detail to form grass and the leaf from tree. At the middle are aquamarine music notes and three gold frames depicting white, pale blue, and pink forest animals with instruments. Around the bottom is a row of aquamarine roses, light red bows connected by ribbon, and a trim of white fabric with gold lining. A teal gradient peplum reminiscent of curtains is sewn over the skirt with a skinny gold line above a music note pattern around the bottom. The middle is partially folded with a pattern of white ornate designs lining aquamarine fabric that has pale pink and white roses sewn over it. On each side is a bird facing the middle. Shoes White boots with a platform sole covered in light red and aquamarine blue roses with gold border and vertical line print. At the middle of the boot are three gold buttoned straps, and on top is a chain of alternatively colored roses with a bird at the corner, followed by a white and gold ruffled layer, and teal gradient feathers. A gold pearl chain hangs from the back with a light red rose at the bottom. Pastel blue to white gradient stockings are included with a black vertical music bar pattern going down the middle. Accessory A teal top hat with a white ornate lace design and white scalloped band around the middle, lined by a pattern of light red and aquamarine blue roses. On the corner is a bird and a white wing, and around the bottom is a white ornate pattern and pastel blue coloring. At the middle of the hat are two gold buttoned straps. Game is a Lovely Super Rare Coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 2. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts D7Pbi4AUwAAn4an.jpg Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Dolly Waltz Category:Jewel Vol. 2